The present invention relates to a packing apparatus, and more particularly to a packing apparatus for producing a squeezed package for provisions.
It has been a common practice to pack provisions in a synthetic resin film tube with a sealed bottom in such a manner that after the tube is filled with the provisions it is heat sealed at the open top portion above the level of the contents. Therefore, a package having straight heat-sealed lines at the top and bottom portions of the tube is obtainable so that a package having generally a rectangular appearance is provided. However, a package having such an appearance is not attractive to general purchasers.
In order to remedy such a defect in conventional packages, it has become known to pack provisions in synthetic resin film tubes in a so-called squeezed packing style having generally a round configuration without any straight line portions. Thus, the packages present an attractive appearance to the purchasers. However, since in such squeezed packing the formation of the squeezed portion and the winding of an adhesive tape around it using a taping device have both been required to be carried out manually, the productivity of the packing is necessarily low. Therefore, it has been desired in the field of the art to develop an apparatus which enables the formation of the squeezed portion and the winding of the adhesive tape therearound to be automatically carried out.